Battle of the Boys
by JaneAustenLover
Summary: Lizzy Bennet, William Darcy, it's the regular crew from our beloved Pride and Prejudice. But what if Jane didn't go to the first ball? Would Will have insulted Lizzy? Will Charlie fall in love with Jane? Or Lizzy? Modern. Rated 'T' because I'm paranoid...
1. Single Man of Large Fortune Well, two

**Author's Note: Hello! JaneAustenLover here! So... yeah, this is my first FanFiction EVER so if it seems bad, then that is why... I would REALLY appreciate it if you wonderful readers would post some honest comments about what you think of this, and PLEASE no hate comments, or bashing. I'm gonna take a little from here, a little from there, so if you recognize something from another story, that's probably why. I won't directly take something out from the story, but it will be based off of that part. OK... back to the reason I started writing this story. I'm writing the story for a class called ELP at school, and my main plan is to have a 'what if' kind of story. The 'what if' part is what if Jane didn't go to the Meryton ball? Would Mr. Bingley still have fallen in love with her? Or would he have fallen in love with Lizzy? Would Mr. Darcy not have insulted her? Questions, questions, questions. If you want to know the answer to these questions, please R&R (Read & Review), then I might post again. Maybe. I'm also looking for a beta reader, if anyone is interested! Now for the Chapterly Quotes with Caitlin! Today's quote is from Chapter One.**

_"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in_

_want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on is first entering a_

_neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed on the minds of the surrounding families that he is considered as_

_the rightful property of some one of another of their daughters. "_**~ Jane Austen**

**I know, I know, that one gets used all the time, but that just means that it's really good! OK! On to the story!**

**CHAPTER ONE: A SINGLE MAN OF LARGE FORTUNE**

_A small girl came into the room quietly, not sure of what she should do. All the other kids stopped what they were doing and stared at her, sizing her up. At last, a boy around 17 came to the 9-year-old._

"_Are you lost?" he asked the girl kindly in a British voice; soft and smooth. The girl's brilliantly dark green eyes flashed in annoyance, and she looked up at the young man defiantly._

"_No. I was forced to come here by my parents. I know perfectly well where I am." All the other kids, ages ranging from thirteen to eighteen, were trying to smother their laughter and astonishment at the girl's boldness behind their hands._

"_What? You think I can't learn to dance or something? You just can't imagine that I'll be able to dance as well as you!" The boy looked faintly impressed with the girl's fearlessness._

"_So… you want to learn how to ballroom dance," he said it as a statement, not a question._

"_No. I already said that I was forced to come here by my parents. What are you, deaf?" The room gasped in astonishment. "They seem to think," The girl continued, "that I'll be more 'sophisticated' or something if I learn. I just think this is a bunch of crap." The young man's light blue eyes glinted with anger, and he visibly clenched his hands._

"_Well, if you didn't want to come, why don't you just leave?" he growled "'Cause there are some people that actually want to take lessons here." The girl seemed to feed on the challenge presented. The rest of the room held its breath for her reply._

_Grinning, she saucily replied: "No. Now where's the teacher?"_

_The young man ground his teeth in anger. He spit out the words: "Right. Here." He paused, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "In front of you."_

_Then the girl looked slightly scared. "…Oh. Crap."_

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single girl in possession of a high energy level must be in want of a way to let it out.

Elizabeth Caitlin Bennet woke up from her dream groggy and disoriented. Her brown hair was a mess; it always was after she woke up. Why do I keep having that dream? I was NINE for crying out loud!

She grinned, remembering lesson after lesson with that jerk of a teacher. _That WAS one heck of an experience though. _Glancing around the messy room, she struggled to remember where she was. Taking in the couch, flickering TV, and discarded pizza boxes, she remembered. She got kicked out of a party one of her friends hosted while visiting her family in Louisville, because she back talked this high and mighty rich guy. Not just once, but over and over and over and… well, you get the idea. After that, she drove to a different friend's apartment._ He totally deserved that though, that fat, greasy... Ugh! Just because he's rich, doesn't mean he should be all snooty. How DARE he say I was low-classed! No one even CARES about that anymore!_ Liz stood up, muttering about that fat pig and conveniently forgetting that she obviously cared. Great way to start the day, Liz, she thought sarcastically. Trudging around the apartment, she tried to find a clock in all of the mess.

Finally, she called her sister Jane to see what time it was. Unfortunately, it was her mom that picked up.

Marie Bennet started shouting as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Where have you been? Where are you! You KNOW your curfew is at 1:00! I was so worried that you had gotten killed or something!" Liz was lost. _What was she talking about?_

"Huh? What are you talking about? I don't have a curfew mom, I'm not 13. What time is it anyway?"

Apparently, it was 3:00 in the morning. After much shouting and threatening, Mrs. Bennet convinced Lizzie to come home. Liz didn't see the reason why, because after all, she was 20. She had her own apartment and could take care of her own life.

Grabbing her purse and keys, she quickly wrote a note of thanks to Lynn for letting her stay the night.

Elizabeth slid into her red Mustang convertible **(A/N my favorite car EVER!)** and started it. She winced at the roar the engine made in the quiet early morning, and slowly pulled out of her parking space. Quickly and quietly, she sped down to her house in Louisville, Kentucky. She pulled into the long, country drive of the Thoroughbred breeding center her family owned and lived at; Longbourn Stables. Lizzie sighed as she pulled into view of her house. All the lights were on.

_Crap_, she thought. _Mom's awake, and she's gonna kill me! Oh well, Dad's gonna stick up for me. Maybe._ Sighing, Elizabeth trudged into the house. Tentatively, she stuck her head through the door, fully expecting the full-blown lecture from her mother. Instead, she was picked up and whirled around in a massive hug. By MARIE BENNET! The fat little lady had just received the happiest news of her life from her friend Lily Long.

"Lizzie! Did you take the longest route home that you could? Oh, I think I might faint from my happiness! Lily has just informed the whole world on Facebook, that two VERY rich MEN have bought Netherfield Acers from them! Oh! I'm so happy!" Liz just looked at her mother quizzically. Who? What?

_When? Where? Why? WHAT!_ Lizzie's mind was whirling. Marie continued her tirade unaware of her daughter's confusion.

"Although, I wish that Mrs. Long didn't post it to the _whole _world, but that she called me personally; because now of course many other mothers in Louisville are probably already thinking the thoughts that I have."

Liz finally found her voice. "So… what exactly _are _your thoughts?" Marie looked at her as if she was daft.

"Why my dear! They are single! So…" she sighed, as Elizabeth was obviously at a loss to comprehend the enormity of the news and the obvious reason for her joy. "Of _course _they are going to fall in love with you or Jane! Most likely Jane because she is the most beautiful," _Thanks, mom! _"But they might find something in _you _worth their while…" Mrs. Bennet trailed off, looking at her daughter.

Number two of five girls; she was the smart and athletic one. At school, she was in a lot of the advanced classes, and did numerous extracurricular activities, such as debate, track, and the reading club. She also loved nature, and hardly ever missed her daily walk or jog in the nearby forest that kept her slim. She

didn't bother with her looks, but the male population at her old high school here thought that she was the second prettiest girl in town, after Jane. But Marie didn't know that. Elizabeth was used to living in her sister Jane's shadow, so she wasn't bothered by the constant fawning of boys over her oldest sister. Marie thought that she could have so many boyfriends if she just _tried_! But no, she always put on the first clean clothes that matched, and dragged a brush through her hair in the morning. She didn't even put on _lip gloss_! The poor girl needed a crush to get her to at least _try _to make herself presentable to the public. She had so much potential.

Marie Bennet clicked her tongue and shook her head to release her thoughts. Liz was watching her with an expression that said she clearly knew what she was thinking. Marie said it out loud often enough, so why wouldn't she brood on it?

"So… this is what you blackmailed me home about? News that I have absolutely no interest in? At three in the morning?" Liz was thoroughly ticked off. She was forced to come to her least favorite place on earth for _this_? She was about to let her mother have a piece of her mind, but just then Jane flew gracefully down the stairs with an ecstatic cry of "Lizzie!". Her sister looked pale. Crying out with joy at seeing her again, Lizzie rushed to her sister, and threw her arms around Jane's neck. Then, pulling back, she started grilling her sister.

"Jane! Why didn't you call and tell me you were sick? You could've called me! Why are you up this late?

Er… early? You're obviously sick! How did you get sick in the first place?" Jane never got sick. Never. Not unless… Marie. Jane smiled at Elizabeth.

"I didn't want to worry you. I knew you'd be worried to death if I called." She answered, avoiding the last question thrown at her by her younger sister.

"Jane, I'm worried _now_. You should have called. You know I wouldn't have minded." Elizabeth smiled fondly at her sister, who did the same. Marie left in a huff at being ignored. Jane noticed and sighed.

"She's been like this ever since the news about Netherfield Acers came out. High on life one moment, then mad as a hornet the next. I don't know why."

"Well, Jay, you _could _calm her down and find out. You _are _the favorite after all." Lizzie spoke good naturedly. It was well known in the neighborhood that Mrs. Bennet preferred Lydia and Jane to the rest of her daughters. Lydia. Elizabeth couldn't fathom what all the boys found in her. She was a girl that went out with one guy one night professing that she'd never love another; and the next night, saying the same thing to another guy. She was weird. She settled for any 'ole boy that looked cute, or had some money.

Lizzie was as different to Lydia as black is to white.

She wanted a guy who made her laugh, and challenged her. She wanted him to know what he was talking about, and who didn't fawn over her like she was some goddess or something. Someone who treated her like a normal person, who acted the same before, during, and after they dated. Or someone who she could change for the better. Make him nicer; or if he was too nice, show him he had an opinion that mattered. But the problem was, where do you find a guy like that? Somewhere a million miles away? Two seconds away? In England? France? Italy? She hadn't found anyone like that yet. Lizzie had thought that she had, but then always had her heart broken in the end. She decided that if she didn't find him in the next man, he didn't exist. _But maybe my expectations are too high. Is there even a guy like that anywhere? Maybe not. _But if there wasn't, then she must be destined to be single all her life._ I sure hope not though._

"Well, if that's all, I think I might go back home." Lizzie stated dryly. "Do you want to come with me Jane? I know of a couple of boys who would love to see you." Jane shook her beautiful red hair in a _no _and shifted uncomfortably.

"Well… You see Liz, mom and Mrs. Long are throwing a 'Welcome to the Neighborhood' party." Elizabeth looked at her sister blankly.

"…And…?"

"And, its tomorrow - er- today, so I don't think you can go home."

"What? Why? I never go to parties anyway, and I haven't been home in _weeks_! I _need _to go back to Wichita!"

"Well, Mom wants you to stay here with us. You heard her little speech about how she thinks that Will or Charlie will fall in love with one of us girls, so she wants you here. And I think Dad misses you too. I know _I _do. Stay a while? At least for the party? I won't be able to go because I'm sick. Will you please go? For me? Please?" Jane asked, drawing out the 'e'.

**Another Author's Note: Ok, so that is my first chapter. Is it too long? Too short? Tell me in the reviews! Let's see... should it be 10 reviews? Ok, then! Until I get 10 reviews, I won't post another chapter. Please R&R! Bye!**


	2. Not Handsome Enough to Tempt Me

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry for not updating my story for like, a month. But sadly and truly, that's how long it took to get ten reviews! :'( and I wasn't able to be on a computer for like, four days, and then I saw I had gotten more than ten!**

**I hope that all you faithful readers (if I have any) will tell your friends about 'this awesome story I found on this cool website!' then, I could have billions of reviews! (Not really) Please review! Even if it's just to bash me! (Scratching what I said in my last chapter's Author's Note about at least saying one good thing about it). And another, teeny thing: if you put me on your favorites list, or story alert, review so I know why you like me so much! So now with that out of the way, it's again: TIME FOR CHAPTERLY QUOTES WITH CAITLIN! This quote is from Chapter Two.**

_"… for he [Mr. Darcy] was discovered to be proud, to be above his company, and above being pleased; and not all his large estate in Derbyshire could then save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance, and being unworthy to be compared with his friend [Mr. Bingley]."_** ~ Jane Austen**

**In case I need to say this: I don't own Pride and Prejudice! If I did… well, I wouldn't be writing this. I would like to own Mr. Darcy though… =)**

**CHAPTER TWO: Not Handsome Enough to Tempt Me; or Drop Dead… Gorgeous**

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Elizabeth, stuffed into her family's minivan between her sister Lydia, who was beside her twin, Kathrin (AKA Kit-Kat, or just plain Kat) and the door, had been forced by her mother into a long, flowing, red dress and tight, uncomfortable stilettos. Elizabeth knew that she was going to break her ankle, or leg in these shoes tonight. Or maybe someone's face. That's how good of a mood she was in.

Lizzie had to admit, the dress complemented her figure. It hugged all the right curves, but didn't make her look sluttish. Jane had dabbed a little bit of make up on her, just enough to accentuate her dark green eyes, and pulled her long hair up into this elaborate messy bun, letting a few strands purposefully down to frame her face. Char, (known as Charlotte to Elizabeth's mother and everyone else who hated her,) her best friend and roommate for the remainder of her stay in Louisville, saw her she said she "looked hot enough fry an egg on". Char isn't gay; she just can't help commenting on peoples' "hotness". Embarrassingly enough no matter the gender.

"Seriously, Liz! Boys will drop when they see you! Especially in that dress! Where did you get it? I want one!"

Lizzie had muttered something incoherently that sounded suspiciously like: "Go shopping with my mother for four hours, and see if you want one." Pulling up at the massive main house at Netherfield Acres, Jane slowed down to gawk at the magnificent house. All of the windows were lit up by candles on the insides, and the bushes nestled up by the face of the house were strung with thousands of little white lights. Lizzie gently nudged her with her pointer finger.

"Uh, Jay? There's a line waiting behind us. You might want to keep driving." Jane shook her head to get out of her stupor.

"What I wouldn't give to live there," Jane sighed. Elizabeth giggled.

"The only way you're gonna live there, is if you win the jackpot and buy it, or if I marry one of the guys, or you marry one of the guys. But based on your looks and attitude, I'll put my money on the 'you marrying one of the guys' option. Let's say it's gonna be… Charlie!" Jane rolled her eyes at Elizabeth in the rearview mirror.

"Lizzie, don't joke about that! You have just as good of a chance as me! And anyway, its not like he's is going to even know I exist." Liz snorted.

"Until you walk through the door, (after you get better) and all the guys drop dead because of the heart

attacks you gave them from being so darn beautiful! C'mon Jane! Face it already! You are the most-est beautiful-est girl in the world!" Jane just glared at her best friend/sister.

"Use correct grammar. It's 'the most beautiful girl', and I'm not."

"I can talk however I want to, and yes, you are. Stop arguing, because you know you can't win." Jane sighed in defeat, and shook her head. Elizabeth grinned in triumph.

"It is too bad that you aren't going tonight, though. I could really use your support and common sense. How in the world did you sick?" Elizabeth queried. Jane looked sheepish.

"Well, when mom first heard the news that Netherfield Acres was bought by two guys, she wanted the front of the house to look nice, because, you know, we are the closest neighbors to them. She wanted me to clear out the dead plants from out garden."

"Let me guess. She didn't let you even change into warmer clothing?" Jane reluctantly nodded. "In the winter? What is wrong with her?" Lizzie asked bitterly. "She is now the most insane person in the world! Even more insane than Kat and Lyddie." The previously said girls, who had been talking excitedly about the newest hottie in the school they attended, had heard Lizzie's comment and looked indignantly at her.

"That was, like, so not cool Liz," sniffed Lydia.

"Like, totally. What'd we, like, ever do to you?" Kat hotly agreed. Elizabeth looked at her crazy younger sisters with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I don't know." She said sarcastically. "You, like, just, like, totally, like, act, like, insane about, like, any, like, cute boy." Lizzie mocked. "And, like, dress, like, totally, like, inappropriate just so, like, boys will, like, notice you."

The Terrible Two glared daggers at the girl that for some strange, weird twist of... something, was their sister.

"That's lik- um, that isn't true!" Lydia shrieked in denial. "Only hot boys! It also doesn't hurt if they're rich…" She then leaned across Lizzie and whispered something in Kat's ear, giving a pointed glance at Lizzie. Kat giggled. "Totally." Lizzie ignored the twins and leaned forward to talk to Jane.

"Janie, promise me you are going to go to bed as soon as you get home, OK? I also want you to promise me you are going to ignore every silly thing Mom tries to get you to do, 'kay? Promise? Although I don't know why I'm worried about you after you coerced me into going to this… this… I don't even know what to call it!" Lydia snorted at Lizzie's little rant.

"I don't know why you don't like going to parties! They are the perfect places to meet hot guys! It's so easy to get a boyfriend, I think even you could get one!"

"Awww! Thanks! I feel so loved! You two just made my day!" Elizabeth bit out sarcastically, and rolled her eyes.

The twins were so insensitive. It was going to get them in major trouble one day; she was sure of it.

Suddenly, Jane announced that they had arrived, and stopped the van. Lydia clambered out of the van followed by Kathrin, then finally Lizzie, who stepped gracefully out the door. I know how to be a girl when I choose to. Take that mom! A young man who was to escort her to the party came and took her arm. Elizabeth grinned at him, and he smiled shyly back. The escort man led her into the house. As soon as she stepped in the house, she gasped. There, standing in the middle of the foyer, were the two handsomest men she had ever seen. And they were greeting guests! That meant they were going to greet her! Well, one of them was. The other was just standing around looking sulky and glaring at people as if they personally, were the ones at fault for the party. Which, it kinda was… And the sulky one was by far the hottest. Ashamed to admit it, Lizzie was starting to get hot just looking at The Sulky One. As her escort neared the two men, Elizabeth struggled not to ogle the poor guy. You don't even know the man! Keep yourself cool, calm, and collected Lizzie! You've done harder things! In with the good air, out with the bad. Deep breaths, Lizzie. C'mon, you can do this! They had now reached the two men. Elizabeth could see that Lydia, Kathrin, Char, and her mother were already inside the party room, and the twins were already flirting with two seniors. In college. Then her attention was immediately absorbed by the emotion in The Sulky One's eyes. She was taken aback at the sudden hatred that showed in his eyes as he saw her. I didn't even do anything yet! What's his problem?

**Author's Note: Ooh! A cliffy! I think that this chapter is suckish. I'll try to make it up in the next chapter if you think so too. I think another ten reviews will be good. Let's see how quick I can get them! JaneAustenLover, signing off! (For now of course! Not forever!)**


	3. A Pair of Fine Eyes

**Author's Note: Hello, all you wonderful readers! JaneAustenLover here! From here on out, I will**

**refer to myself as JaneAusten. And this story as BOB (ha ha) maybe.**

**BethT – Lizzie lives in Wichita, Kansas, and Char is her roommate for the rest of her stay in**

**Louisville, Kentucky, in Char's apartment. Sorry for the mix up!**

**Micomape – Sorry about the cliffy! And the late posting date. People need to review for more**

**chapters. I personally don't think that ten reviews are that many, but… maybe they are… :(**

**Avanell – Will there be an infamous comment? That is the question!**

**Christina – If you are reading this, since you didn't have a profile for me to message this**

**to you, I'm gonna say this in my AN. First, I know exactly how many people have read**

**my story, and it's broken down by chapters, when and what day. Second, me saying how**

**many reviews I want lets me know that people read my story, and like it, so I can continue**

**posting without me thinking I am imposing myself on all the nice people out there. It also**

**gives me a sort of 'deadline'. I just wanted to clear that up. If you want to talk with me**

**some more Christina, message me when you get an account. If anyone else thinks that I**

**shouldn't "bargain" my chapters with reviews, message me or… REVIEW! (Preferably the**

**latter!)**

**ANONOMUS - Thanks Jessie! (Ha ha! Now you aren't so anonymous!) But, as I explained to you**

**afterwards, this story is about Lizzie. But thanks for the review little sis! And there will be more**

**of the Terrible Twins, just later in the story.**

**Now as always, it's time for CHAPTERLY QUOTES WITH CAITLIN! This one is from Chapter 6:**

_" 'Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you. My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow.' Miss Bingley immediately fixed her eyes on his [Darcy's] face, and desired he would tell her what lady had the credit of inspiring such reflections. Mr. Darcy replied with great intrepidity, 'Miss Elizabeth Bennet.' "_** ~ Jane Austen.**

**If you are still reading this AN, I 3 U! You care! *sniff* ('=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice. All the wonderfulness (and non-wonderfulness) of this story is based off of Jane Austen's amazing book. *Sigh of Sadness***

**CHAPTER THREE: A Pair of Fine Eyes; or What Did I Do to Your Heart?**

" "… Her attention was immediately absorbed by the emotion in The Sulky One's eyes. She was taken

aback at the sudden hatred that showed in his eyes as he saw her. _I didn't even do anything yet! What's his_

_problem_?" "

'_What is wrong with him?_' That's what was going through Lizzie's mind as soon as she was able to get away from The Hot, Evil One. Yeah, she changed her name of the mysterious, nameless, and now mental, hottie. Lizzie risked a glance behind her at THEO (The Hot, Evil One). What she saw bewildered her even more. He was frozen, still glaring at the spot where she had been standing. It also seemed that the other handsome man had noticed THEO's stance and expression. He seemed to be urgently talking to him, but THEO was ignoring him; still glaring daggers into empty space. Puzzled, Lizzie discreetly studied her reflection in a mirror conveniently hanging on a wall nearby. She couldn't find anything wrong with how she looked. Lizzie covertly glanced at THEO again, before shaking her head, and began to concentrate on the party. She quickly glanced at the two men for the last time, and then with quick strides, began to look for her family and Char.

After about thirty minutes, Lizzie was thoroughly exhausted. It seemed that her family had melted into the crowd, and Char was also nowhere to be found. She had run into THEO several times though, and had always given some excuse to get away from those hateful eyes. It seemed though, that THEO was _trying _to run into her. Lizzie couldn't imagine why he would want to keep running into her. He hated her, and for no apparent reason! After a couple more minutes, Lizzie thought she caught a glimpse of Char, and she started eagerly for her friend. _Finally_, she thought. Suddenly, she ran into a wall that wasn't there before. With an '_oof_', Lizzie started to fall backwards. Then everything was in slow motion. Lizzie looked up at the offending wall to find out that it was, in fact, THEO! That shocked her so much, that she forgot to try to regain her balance. THEO looked for all the world startled, but his arms remained rigidly at his side, like he was not even going to attempt to catch her! Or even worse, that he meant to make her fall! Then, she crashed down onto the tile flooring of the big ballroom (yes, they had that!). It seemed that the whole room, which was housing half of Louisville, was staring at her! Lizzie's face was blood red, and so much so, that THEO was worried that she was spontaneously bleeding. She stared up at THEO and angry, humiliated tears started to form in her eyes. THEO looked uncomfortable with the thought of a woman crying; even if she wasn't crying for the same reason he thought she was. Lizzie scrambled to her feet in an un-ladylike fashion, looked at THEO, raised her chin defiantly (much like she had in her dream that night) and quickly exited the room before she started shedding her tears. THEO started to call after her, but she ignored The Evil man._ How DARE he try to humiliate me! And succeed too. What did I ever do to him? All I did was show up, and suddenly it's 'Oh! Let's hate Lizzie for no apparent reason! Even if I don't know her! Ooh! Let's knock her down! Let's humiliate her as much as possible!' It's not like I even wanted to be here in the first place! The JERK!_ Lizzie was now sobbing quietly on a cold stone bench in the garden. She didn't notice the temperature steadily dropping, or the slight aroma of peppermint that accompanied the tuxedo jacket.

_Wait, jacket? What jacket? How did a jacket suddenly appear on my shoulders?_ She quickly looked up to see the other handsome man that had been greeting guests had joined her in the garden. Lizzie, who hated to look weak and helpless at any time, quickly stopped her tears. Brushing a hand across her wet cheeks, she muttered a '_thank you_' and a small excuse to leave, and stood up.

"Hey," Another British voice to deal with. "Where are you going?" he asked gently. The other man was decidedly less of a butt-face than THEO, even just from that simple fist sentence. Lizzie slowly sat back down on the bench and gave the young man a small, shaky smile.

"Thanks," she said, sniffing slightly "I'm not usually like… this," she gestured to tear-stained face "I don't know what made me crack. I'm really sorry everyone had to see that… Uh, welcome to Louisville! Nice party so far, huh? Well, except for that little episode. I'm sure everyone's talking about it inside. Great way to start your life here." Lizzie laughed nervously. "Yeah… so…" She gave the man an uncertain smile. He was staring at her with incredulity. "Um, so I'm guessing that you don't mind my ramblings?" He just sort of gave an unconscious half smile, still staring at her. She gave another nervous laugh. "Well, I'm Elizabeth Bennet. My family is the one that lives closest to you; at Loungbourn Stables.

We breed Thoroughbreds. When are your horses arriving?

"Or are you going to buy a horse from the families around here? A mare or a stallion? We have several horses for sale if you're interested! We have Dependable Haste, Wish Upon a Kryptonite, Illuminated Hero, Wings of Fortune, Jumpin' Superstition, and Grandness of Dawn for the stallions, Heavy Petal, Heaven's Splendor, Hungry For Tart, Painted Smooth, Immortal Attraction, Candy Coated Moonlight, Blonde Advocate, Honeydew Donut, and Thinking Of Equitation for the mares. And that's to name a few. Or are you not going the Thoroughbred route? If not, you might want to see Lucas Lodge – that's a stable too – because they breed Quarter Horses, and… Hertfordshire Horses breeds Arabians!

"I personally love Arabians. Just don't tell my family. They'd disown me for loving a horse that they didn't breed. What is your favorite breed? I think that the type of horse you love would be the best horse to get. Well, if it runs fast and long, then it would. I'm sure you-_mmph_!" The young man had suddenly grabbed her shoulders and crushed his lips against Lizzie's hers. Lizzie was so surprised, that she didn't push him away at first. But then, as soon as she was about to push him away and kick him for kissing without warning, she also realized how good of a kisser he was. She melted into that kiss. He deepened the kiss and after a while, they broke apart; breathing a little too deeply for Lizzie's comfort.

"I-I-I'm sorry. That was… uncalled for. It's just that… well, there isn't an excuse good enough…" the young man was looking extremely bashful and apologetic. Lizzie looked stunned at the sudden outburst. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was slightly open.

"Uh… heh, heh… I really don't know what to say to that. 'It's ok?' 'I forgive you?' 'That's alright?'. Well, it was probably the only way to shut me up huh?" They continued to look at each other for a little while longer, and then Lizzie suddenly said, "What's your name? I still don't know it. Are you William Darcy or Charlie Bingly?"

"Charlie."

"Ah," Another pause. "Well, I think my companions might be looking for me. I'll…I'll just go now.

Maybe… see you later?" A nod from Charlie. "Well, 'bye."

"Bye…" Charlie murmured.

**Another Author's Note: Well, there was chapter three! Sorry about the big, long AN up there.**

**It took a little bit of space to answer Christina. I still think that I would like to have reviews**

**before I post another chapter, because… well, if you want to know, look at my AN up top! See**

**ya soon (Hoping against hope!) in the next chapter!**


	4. Attempting Conversation

**Authors Note: Heyo! I'm back and ready to roll! I know Charlie was way out of character there in the last chapter, but I had to stop Lizzie's babbling with out being awkward somehow! (But… it's not like that wasn't awkward either! :\) And Charlie was just begging me to write that!**

**Now, it's time for this chapter's Chapterly Quotes With Caitlin! This quote is from Chapter 6:**

_"He [Darcy] wished to know more of her, and as a step towards conversing with her himself, attended to her conversation with others."_ **~ Jane Austen**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**~Me~ Well! It seems we have a problem.**

**~Stormy~ You mean you not yet owning Pride and Prejudice?**

**~Me~ Wow. You know a lot for a cat. *trying to change the subject* How do you even know**

**what that is? You don't even know how to read!**

**~Stormy~ Pu-lease. I know much more than I let on. Such as the fact that you haven't ever**

**seen a PG-13 movie by yourself in the theater.**

**~Me~ No one's supposed to know that! Gosh darn it, Stormy! And I will get the rights! Mark my**

**words!**

**So…you heard my kitty; I don't have the story rights, so I don't own anything that you**

**recognize. *sad***

**Thanks for the reviews! Since I don't really have a deadline in collaboration with the number of reviews anymore, I have no idea how long it will be between chapters. When I get out of school, I should be able to update much faster, but since that isn't until May 21st, I will probably only have 2 more chapters posted. Maybe one. Sorry! :(**

**I have like, no time to write unless it's at school. So sorry about that! Keep reviewing! Here is chapter four!**

**CHAPTER FOUR: ATTEMPTING CONVERSATION**

Elizabeth went into the ballroom again, with her face carefully devoid of any emotion. Scanning the area, she saw Kit and Lyddie flirting with different guys, but still college seniors. She turned, searching for Char, but found herself staring THEO in the chest. _Dang, he's tall_, she thought. With a chilly greeting, she turned, and started to walk off. In her mind, he didn't deserve her attention. She felt a hand grab her arm. Lizzie turned with a 'Finally!' and grinned at Char. Only it wasn't Char. It was THEO.

"What do you _want_?" she growled in exasperation. "First, you glare at me for no reason as soon as I arrive; keep _running _into me – literally! – humiliate me in front half the town; and now you_ put your hands on me_?" Her voice was steadily rising so by the time she finished, she was almost shouting. "Get _off _of me! What right do you have?"

She yanked her arm free and stalked off. She left the ballroom and tried random doorknobs in the adjoining hallway until she found one that was unlocked. Pushing it open, she stumbled into a bedroom. It was beautiful.

There was a four poster bed, with royal blue sheets and pillows. The walls were painted robin's egg blue. There were paintings on the walls of oceanic scenes. She started roaming the bedroom, staring at the pictures. It was then she noticed that it seemed to be occupied. The bed was made, but there were suitcases on it, half open, and partially unpacked. _Oh, dang. What if the person who lives here comes back? Omigosh! What if it was THEO's room? Or Charlie's? That would be almost just as bad!_ Lizzie started to panic. She rushed out of the room, only to run into someone else. It was THEO. Of course.

"What were you doing in my bedroom?" he asked, looking over her shoulder at the ocean room.

In another British accent.

_What's with all the handsome guys in my life having British accents? And two-thirds of them are butt-faces! It's like it's a conspiracy!_ Out loud: "Uh, this is your room?" she asked, quickly shutting the door behind her. "I think you're mistaken. This can't possibly be your room."

"And why not?"

"Because…um…the…room is, uh…" she frantically tried to think of a reason. "Because… ooh!

Because I would never go into your room willingly unless I was dead! Ha!" she grinned triumphantly. THEO looked at her with one eyebrow raised. _Gosh, he looks so good. _Why _does he have to be a butt-face?_

"If you are dead, you have no will to speak of. Someone would have to carry you if you were dead. And I would never allow a dead thing in my bedroom in the first place. So that makes absolutely no sense."

"Great. You don't just kill a girl's cover up story, ya know. And there are probably hundreds of dead things in your room right now."

"Insects do not count, and I already had the room completely removed of any type of pest whatsoever before I moved in."

There was silence for a while, THEO and Lizzie just staring at each other in defiance. Well, Lizzie was staring in defiance. THEO was staring at her with absolutely no expression. Finally Lizzie spoke again. It was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Why are you here? You keep _following _me!" THEO seemed caught off guard with that question; but he recovered quickly.

"It is really none of your business what I do in my own house. A more appropriate question would be what are _you _doing in _my _bedroom?"

"It's really none of your business what I do with my own life, _THEO_," she hissed in sudden anger, surprising even herself. _Why did I get so angry around him?_

"Theo? Who is Theo? My name is not Theo, it is William." Lizzie's eyes widened in surprise. _Whoops. I guess I got so used to calling him that in my mind that I called him THEO-_

"No one." Lizzie answered quickly after the initial shock of her saying his acronym out loud. "I… got you confused with someone else." THEO – er – William looked skeptical, but Lizzie plowed on. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my friend." she said coldly "I haven't seen her since I had the _pleasure_," she spat the word, "of seeing you for the first time, and she must be frantic. Goodbye." William reached out to stop her again, but seeing her face, stopped in mid-reach. He slowly pulled his arm back, as if frightened of startling her and setting her off.

"Wait. Charles was looking for you. That is why I came searching for you."

"Charles? I don't know a Charles," Lizzie snapped. "Now leave. Me. _Alone_!"

"I believe he prefers to go by Charlie?" William persisted.

"I'm not feeling well, so I am going to go home now. Tell what's-his-name I left. Now, good_bye_!" she spat. Will was taken aback. What in the world did he do?

Seething, Lizzie stalked back to the ballroom where she was grabbed again.

"WHAT NOW? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted, whirling around with her best death glare plastered on her face.

"You did? When? Before we got here? I don't remember that…"

"Oh my gosh, Char! I'm sorry, I thought you were Will!"

"Who? Oh, did another idiot try to hit on you again? Is he ok? You didn't put whoever-it-was in the hospital, did you?" Char asked. It wasn't unusual for men to flirt with Lizzie. It was unusual however, for one to walk away unscathed. Lizzie snorted.

"Wish it were that simple. Will is the co-owner of Netherfield Acres. He…did some things that I got pretty mad about and…I gave him a little talking-to. He refused to listen, and so I almost had to use force, but…then he backed off."

"What _things _did he do?" Char queried. She wriggled her eyebrows.

"Ugh, you're disgusting!" Lizzie laughed "He humiliated me. Got it? That's all. Well, first he gave me the death glare for no reason, _then _he humiliated me. After _stalking _me half the party."

"Well, _that _sucks. Hey, I saw the cutest guy, and he…" Char chattered on, linking her arm through Lizzie's. Tuning her friend out, Lizzie pondered the night so far. What was Will's deal? Why did he glare at her, then follow her for half the party? When Char paused for breath, Lizzie broke in.

"Hey, Char? Do you mind leaving early? I kinda wanna go home. If you don't want to, I could probably call Jane."

"Huh? Oh, no that's fine! I'll just grab a friend's car and drop you off. I'm gonna be staying a little while longer, because of that guy I was talking to you about. Are you feeling ok?" Char laid the back of her hand on Lizzie's forehead. "Your temperature seems normal. Is it Will? Is _that _why you wanna go home?"

"I told him I would be leaving, 'cause I wasn't feeling good, and now my head really _does _hurt. Karma." Lizzie laughed quarter-heartedly. You know, like half-heartedly, but not…never mind. Char promised that she would get the car, and scampered off. Yes, _scampered_. While Char was off searching for the friend that would sacrifice their car – her driving was a hazard to your health – Lizzie sat down on an empty chair. Sighing, she squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples with her fingertips, trying to sooth her headache. She wondered what Jane was doing now, and then her thoughts wandered back to her friends in Wichita.

She had moved to Wichita as soon as she graduated from college. She had majored in English Literature, specifically the 19th century. Her family had wanted her to stay in Louisville, but she refused. Mostly because she wanted to get away from her mother and younger sisters. She loved the literature of the 1800's because it was so…_realistic_! In all the modern romance books, the guys are all hot, rich men, or hot, poor cowboys; and all the women were gorgeous, and hated guys and/or had a horrible/abusive past. How the heck was that realistic? She also loved the idea of a gentleman. So she immersed herself in 19th century literature, specifically Jane Austen's works. Her favorite was _Persuasion_. She loved that even after years of misguided actions, Anne and Captain Wentworth were able to be together again. But back to her friends. As soon as she settled down in her apartment, there were some students and teachers that came over to welcome her to Kansas. She immediately became friends with some of the upperclassmen. After all, they were her age. And over time, the other professors had come to accept her. When she decided to visit her family, all her classes were immensely disappointed that she would be leaving. They _understood _her, and vice versa. They were also determined to hate their sub. As Lizzie knew what it was like to sub, she had tried to discourage all types of that behavior.

Char eventually came with a pair of keys to a car.

"It isn't much," she said cheerfully "but it'll run. I think."

Lizzie's jaw dropped when she saw that big chuck of metal. She thought it _might _be red, but the coloring could also be from all the rust splotches, too.

"Uh, are you sure about this?" She asked tentatively. "Maybe I should drive home. And you could drive back! _And I'd be alive…_" she muttered the last part so Char couldn't hear her.

"Nah, I'll drive! You need to rest! I'll be as quick as lightning."

"Yeah, I know. That's what I'm afraid of. I would like to have all my limbs intact when I go home."

"I have been practicing! I don't do two-wheel turns anymore!" Char proudly said.

"Still, can I please drive? I'll feel much better knowing when to lean." Char looked reluctant. Then she slowly reached out her hand and deposited the keys in Lizzie's hand. And off they went.

**Author's Note: Yes, I am aware that I said that Lizzie was 20 and out of college. But remember in the first chapter, that I said she was the smart one? Well, she skipped a few years of school. That's why she's teaching college students older than her! Cool, huh? And becoming a lit teacher in a university/college is what I wanna do when I grow up too! Specifically Jane Austen literature. :D**

**Yeah, I know that might be counted as making a Mary-Sue, but... ;P**

**Oh, and **_Pride and Prejudice_** doesn't exist in this world, that's why I didn't make it her favorite book.**

**So! Tell me: good, bad, OK, I suck, I'm amazing, I need to crawl under a rock and disappear; what? TELL ME YOUR DEEPEST, INNERMOST THOUGHTS ON THIS STORY! I got time to read**

**reviews, no matter how long or short it is! And they _always _motivate me to write faster *hint hint* :) And I was wondering if I should keep doing the _Chapterly Quotes with Caitlin. _You can say 'yes' or 'no' in the reviews! See ya next chapter! JaneAusten, signing out!**

**PS: I have already started to write chapter 5! So the update _should _be quicker than others!**


	5. Willfully Misunderstanding

**Authors Note: Hey! JaneAusten here. I'm a terrible person.**

**the-writing-vampire – Sorry! I know the last chapter had major AN, and I totally get what you're saying, so I'm gonna try to keep this one to a minimum.**

**banana – Well, let's be thankful that you aren't Will. And remember that he suddenly glared at her for no particular reason. And she was practically stalked by him half the party, and then… yeah. But… I'll try to make her less ticked off, but… let's just see how it turns out.**

**Zbeth – Thanks for all your faithful (if not somewhat late ;D) reviews for my story! I'll take your suggestions.**

**RedRose102 – Thanks!**

**MissLizzyWannabe – Just for you, I will have her be reminded sometime this chapter! :)**

**Chapterly Quotes With Caitlin! has been voted to be kept, so here is this chapter's quote. It's from Chapter Eleven:**

_" 'And your defect is a propensity to hate everybody.' {Elizabeth speaking to Darcy}_

_'And yours,' he replied with a smile, 'is to willfully misunderstand them.' "_ ~ Jane Austen

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Just the parts you don't recognize are mine.

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

_"Elizabeth was in love with Tyler, but she didn't know it. One of her best friends, Caitlin had told her multiple times that she should have said 'yes' when he asked her out, but she refused to listen; Saying that they were 'just friends'! Of course Caitlin didn't believe her. Plus Tyler was being incredibly sweet to Lizzy, like loaning her money for the dance that week, and letting her watch a movie on his iPod touch. Earlier that year, Tyler and his friend Colton were big jerks to them; and now Tyler had asked her out! Lizzy had sat by Tyler in band (they were both French Horns) and they became friends. But still she insisted on saying that she was content to be friends! How could Caitlin convince her otherwise! To accept Tyler? Could she-"_

Lizzie slammed the book shut in disgust. That is what she was talking about with the romance books. Granted, it was for teens, but it was still so…so…fluffy! There was no way that could ever happen in real life. Enemies to lovers? Impossible! That would mean that she and Will could become boyfriend and– eww. It was too gross to think about. _Although… No Lizzie! No matter how hot he is, you cannot like him! Remember, he humiliated you in front of half the town!_ Sighing, Lizzie lay back down on her bed at Longbourn Stables and rested the back of her hand on her forehead, and closed her eyes. Soon after she came home, she had collapsed on her bed with a pounding head and queasy stomach. Thankfully, she hadn't thrown up. Yet. She had started to read_ Lizzy for Life_ to take her mind off of her discomfort. Char had insisted that it was one of the best modern romances out there, and it would perk her up right away, and so Lizzie gave it a try. If anything, it had made her stomach feel worse. And sharing the same name of the girl in the book had made her positively nauseous. Lizzie groaned. _I must have caught what Jane had! Boy, that was quick. Well, at least it gives me an excuse to not go down and see Will._ He was currently downstairs visiting the Bennets. Overhearing her mother – how could she not? – Lizzie figured out that Charlie had insisted on visiting the neighbors to see about buying foundation stallions and mares for Netherfield Acres. _Hmm, _she thought with a smile_, he must have listened to my ideas of where to buy horses. I wonder if he has bought any from anyone yet. And what breed, too._ She heard feet come up the stairs to her door and then someone knocked.

"Who is it?" she asked tiredly. It was probably Jane, but there was company; and they might've mistaken her door for the bathroom.

"It's Charlie." Then there was the sound of incoherent words outside her door, and a 'But I don't _want_ to!' was barely audible. Then: "And William," Wow, was she good, or was she good?

_Ugh. Why can't Will just leave me alone? _Lizzie shifted to get under the covers as quickly as her stomach would allow.

"Come on in, I'm presentable." The door opened and the two handsome men from last night stepped into her room.

"Hey Charlie!" Long pause. "Will. Sorry I had to leave so soon Charlie; I caught a bug that my sister had.

But she's better now, so I should be up and about tomorrow."

"But not sick enough to shout in my face," Will muttered. Charlie shot him a look and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Aw, it's OK Elizabeth. I'm just sorry that you had to get sick. Here; I brought you some books and things, cuz I knew that you'd be bored." Lizzie gave a tired smile to Charlie. Her eyes flickered to Will, but it seemed he was being as cold as ever. His face was completely devoid of emotion.

"You can put them on my bedside table, Charlie. Thanks for being so thoughtful. Hey, I heard my mom talking about our horses. Are you planning on buying any of them?"

"Well, we were just checking out the options, and so we decided to look at all the horses for sale, like you requested. If they sounded good, we would go out to the actual stable and look at them."

"And have you found any yet?"

"Not yet, but Illuminated Hero and Heaven's Splendor sound nice."

"Yeah, they are two of my favorite horses. I think they are gonna do well in the breeding category." She grinned. Then she turned to look at Will, who had stayed quiet the whole time. "Hey, William. Don't you ever talk outside of Netherfield?"

"Not really. I do not like to speak to strangers,"

"Ooh! I'm not a stranger! Hurray!" she cheered. Will's face remained impassive. "Seriously? Are you never gonna show any emotion?" she turned back to Charlie. "Is he always like this?"

"Naw, only to people who he doesn't really know. I mean, you're not a stranger, but you're not his friend…you're more of an acquaintance. No offense or anything! I didn't mean to offend you!" he quickly backtracked. Lizzie smiled.

"None taken. So… William. How was the rest of the party?" At least I'm trying to put him in the conversation! The least he could do is try to talk to me!

"It was…tolerable. The party never really held any interest for me after-" he cut himself off.

"After…?" she encouraged_. Finally I can see what he's like! Well, not really… Oh, just shut up, Liz._

She grimaced at herself._ I could write a book: How to be an Idiot_! Will quickly leapt on the opportunity to get out of what he was going to say.

"You look like you are in need of a Tylenol. I will get you some." he looked intensely at Lizzie, as if looking for something. She just stared quizzically back. "Goodbye," he said, slightly disappointed.

"Bye…" She looked, confused, at Will's back. She turned to Charlie. "So, do you know how to dance?" she asked, remembering her repetitive dream. Charlie grinned.

"Nah, but did ya know that Will used to teach ballroom dancing?"

"Really?" Lizzie asked, intrigued. Going out on a limb, she asked, "Did he teach around eleven years ago?" Charlie seemed to get excited.

"Yeah! He quit teaching though, after this little nine year old girl sassed him and made his life a living hell. Crazy huh? Who would've thought that he'd 'retire' after a nine year old?"

Ooh. Not good. _Crap._ "Really?" Lizzie asked. "Um…heh heh…what was her name?"

"Um…lemme think…Lizzett, Lindy?" Charlie shrugged. "I don't remember." Will came into the room then, with the Tylenol and a glass of water. "Hey, Will! Ha, remember that nine year old girl that made you quit teaching? What was her name?" Will stiffened. Apparently Lizzie did _too_ good of a job messing with her teacher. She cracked a small, sheepish, smile.

"Her name was Elizabeth, I believe. Here is your Tylenol Eliz…Elizabeth? No…it _couldn't_be! YOU!" Will shouted. Lizzie cringed.

**Author's Note: Bah. Reviews would be appreciated. I have a new poll! Please vote!**


	6. Mortified Pride

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm happy to see that there are still some people that haven't abandoned me! Thanks a million! Now, of course it is time for Chapterly Quotes with Caitlin! This one is from Chapter Four:**

"'_That is very true,' replied Elizabeth, 'and I could easily forgive _his_ pride, if he had not mortified _mine_.'"_** ~ Jane Austen**

**Chapter Four: Mortified Pride**

"Ah, heh…hi?" Lizzie laughed nervously, "Ok look, I _swear _I didn't know it was you!" she cried. Lizzie scrambled as far back as her bed would allow, and then some. Plopping onto the floor, she looked at Will with wide, slightly frightened eyes. He was furious. Even now, Lizzie couldn't help but think that he looked _so_ handsome.

"You," he growled. Lizzie had never seen anybody so angry. "You little…"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried. Charlie looked blankly between Lizzie and Will. Then he burst out laughing.

"_You're_ the girl? Oh, this is too-!" He caught the glower that Will shot him, and quickly snapped his mouth shut.

"_Yes_, she's the girl," he started shouting, "I can't believe I ever-" he cut himself off again. Lizzie untangled herself from her sheets, and stalked up to Will.

"You ever _what_?" she challenged. "C'mon, tell me!" Unnoticed by both Will and Lizzie, Charlie backed out of her room, shut the door, and crept down the stairs.

"It's none of your business!" Will cried. He took a large step so that their faces were only a couple of inches apart. Lizzie vaguely noticed that he used contractions of words now, instead of saying '_it is_'.

"Oh, I certainly think it _is_ my business!" she countered. Green eyes snapping in anger and slight amusement met blue eyes filled with anger, hurt, and…something else. _What was it?_ Lizzie stood up on her tiptoes so she could meet his eyes, but even with that extra added height, she only came up to his nose.

Suddenly, Will grabbed Lizzie's face and brought it closer to his. "I really don't think it _is_," he hissed. Then he kissed her.

Elizabeth woke up with a gasp. _Oh, thank goodness, it was only a bad dream, _she thought, placing a hand over her heart. Lizzie glanced around the room for her clock, and her eyes landed on her bedside table. There were the books that Charlie brought, sitting where she told him to put them. Lizzie thought back to the previous day's events. _Let's see… sick: belch, Charlie: nice, Will: …I'll get back to him later, books: aww; sweet, fight: ugh. Kiss: Mmm, _Lizzie sighed in pleasure. Then her eyes snapped open; she was now completely awake._ Wait, kiss? What kiss? Oh, fudge balls._

So it was true. Then Lizzie dived into a mental rant.

_He _kissed_ me! I can't believe he _kissed_ me! The nerve…_ This went on for quite awhile. After about five minutes she reflected on the kiss itself.

After he had kissed her, Lizzie – as much as she was ashamed to admit it – melted. Why did she want more? Why did she think that he was holding her too tight, but not tight enough? Lizzie ran her fingers through her messy hair, and tried to get the memories out of her head. _This is so confusing, _she groaned. Lizzie decided to call Char. Never mind that it was close to one in the morning. She'd be up partying anyways, most likely.

In a place not far away from where Lizzie was trying to struggle through what had happened, a young man was also struggling.

"What the blazes were you thinking?"

**Author's Note: Well, this is one of my quicker updates. But only because I don't know how to end it…gah, stupid dead muse. Please give me ideas in your reviews! Thanks!**


End file.
